Love & Betrayal
by AzAndTheUnicorns
Summary: Everything is going perfect in Dawn's life so it's a bit of a bombshell when her boyfriend, Scott, is going to move to Hollywood to fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming an actor. A few years later, when Scott's world famous, he travels back to Toronto, Dawn is thrilled but for some reason she thinks he's interested in Courtney. Maybe she's paranoid, maybe she's not.
1. Prologue- news

Dawn was waiting anxiously at her house, listening out for those five melodic knocks that would only come from one person, Scott, who had news to tell her, whether it was good or bad news, she didn't know, obviously it wasn't anything crazy like him asking her to marry him, they'd only been going out for a month but it seemed like forever, the best forever in the world.

The blonde looked down at her watch 6:48, he was running eight minutes late, typical Scott, Dawn thought to herself getting up to re-apply her lipstick and eyeliner, she doesn't wear makeup that often but she liked looking her best for him. Suddenly, she heard five knocks which nearly made her smudge her makeup, Scott, she walked to the door patting her green, floral knee high dress down to get rid of any of the creases that might be there before opening the door.

"Scott" Dawn said happily and welcomed him into her little cottage, the heat from the fireplace hit Scott with a blast, it was winter so Toronto was even colder than ever plus Scott forgot to bring his coat which the heat even nicer. They sat on the sofa looking deeply into each other's eyes, Dawn was trying to read his aura, to see if the news was good or bad, she couldn't tell, it seemed like a mixture between both, she had always had difficulty reading his aura. "What's the news then?" Dawn broke the silence much to Scott's disappointment, he didn't want to tell her but he knew he had to.

The ginger gently took Dawn's hand into his own, they felt soft and warm against his freezing cold hands, he took a deep breath "I'm moving" he waited for his girlfriends response but it never came so he decided to add to it "I'm going to Hollywood, you know I've always wanted to be an actor and here's my chance, I'm sorry" Dawn tried so hard to hold back her tears, but she couldn't slowly the salty, clear drops of water trickled down her cheeks.

"It's ok" she sniffled and wiped away her tears with her hand "will you come visit me?" Dawn asked unable to look at him, she was devastated yet happy for him.

"of course I will" he lifted her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes and smiled softly making Dawn even more upset but before she got chance to weep anymore he pulled Dawn close wrapping his arms around her. His embrace was warm and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around Dawn's frail body. The world around her melted away as she squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end. But she knew it had to, so she reluctantly pulled away, she knew she was going to miss him more than anyone in the world.

Next thing she knew she was there at the airport watching Scott leave, the weeks leading up to his departure flied by, Scott and Dawn spent each and every minute, she wish she hadn't though it just makes it harder to say goodbye. She hated goodbyes, when her father left she cried herself to sleep for 2 years, hopefully that won't happen with Scott. Dawn had to bit her lip to stop the tears rolling out, Scott was standing in front of her, he was about to go but he still smiled like he would be back in a day or two, she knew that wasn't the fact. Without warning Scott smashed his lips against Dawn's and started softly kissing her, they had never kissed before and it was only short but to Dawn it was the best thing that had ever happened to her, even though it would be ruined by Scott leaving.

She looked out of the window at the plane that was driving on the concrete path and as soon as it took off, her hand found its way on the window wanting to drag the plane back on the floor again "Don't worry he'll be back soon, love" an elderly woman patted her shoulder, Dawn couldn't even fake a smile and when she tried, she just ended up crying even more than she already was. How was she going to cope?

**A/N**

**Sorry if it's terrible but I'm new so…. Yeah, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review**


	2. Back

It had been 5 years and Scott hadn't even text Dawn, she was annoyed and upset the first few years but she eventually learnt to forget about Scott and move on, she was probably never going to hear from him again, even though somewhere deep inside she was in hell because of not seeing him.

"Dawn you've got to come to the window" Her mother said looking out in shock, Dawn had to move from her little cottage shortly after Scott, she got fired from her job at a animal care centre and got kicked out of her house due to not paying bills on time, and was now living with her Mum. Dawn got up from the floor which she was meditating on and came to the window to see what was out there.

She gasped when she saw him. Scott. At this point Dawn always thought she'd feel angry but she had a lot of emotions she was feeling and anger wasn't one of them. She ran out of the door, even though it was raining, she was determined to talk to him, and to find out some answers to her questions, "Scott! Scott!" She shouted as he walked into a house, his mother's house to be precise. She'd let her in for sure, they'd known each other for ages and were pretty good friends, Dawn knocked on the door but when the door opened to her she wasn't faced with his Mum, she saw a girl about her age with short brown hair to match her brown eyes "I'm sorry Mr. Fields can't see anyone at the moment" she smiled started to close the door.

"WAIT!" Dawn put her foot in the way of the door "I'm an old friend of his" for some reason the other woman found this funny and laughed, Dawn looked at her confused, hat was so funny about wanting to see and old friend?

"you don't think we've heard that before, all his fans say that" she kicked Dawn's foot out of the way with quite some force and slammed the door shut in her face, Dawn was furious, and hurt, just who was she anyway, she walked away feeling angry kicking at the puddles, she still kept walking when she passed her house, she ventured deep into a forest, not turning back. She thought about that question seriously for a moment. Who **was **she? His acquaintance, his friend... his girlfriend.

Dawn stopped in front of a big oak tree and forgot about the question it seemed like all the great things in her life happened here, the time she first communicated with an animal, the time she first read someone's aura, the time Scott asked her out. She sat down on the wet grass and leaned up against the tree, hoping that some good will come out of it. She sat there for a couple of hours meditating until finally she got up and started walking back home, she kept her head down even though her bird friends were saying to keep her head held high, she didn't know how it happened but before long she found herself in the floor along with a certain ginger "Dawn, is that you" Scott pulled her up, Dawn nodded in reply "wow you've changed so much"

"Well it has been 5 years" Dawn paused, and looked at him, he hadn't changed at all, same ginger hair in the exact same style that he'd had it in when she knew him, same deep blue eyes that resembled the ocean "why didn't you call me?" she saw Scott look away, she could tell he felt guilty but she needed to know, you can't go from dating to completley ignoring each other, it's just not how things work.

"I would of but... my agent got angry and smashed it" Dawn knew he was telling the truth, it was one of the rare times she could read his aura.

"I guess that was the brown haired girl at your mother's house" she said referring to the person who didn't let her into Scott's mother's house and kicked her in the foot, at least it wasn't hurting anymore.

"how do you know about Courtney?" Scott looked surprised.

"we talked" Dawn didn't want to give the details, luckily Scott couldn't be bothered to be persistent, which was unusual, probabaly had a lot on his mind after all.

"hey you want to come to my place, well my Mums?" Scott chuckled, Dawn nodded delightedly, it was nice to have Scott back, even if they were just friends now.

Scott opened the door to his mother's house, Courtney was still there, she was on the phone, shouting as usual "YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT DONE AND IT GOING TO BE DONE BY TODAY" She shouted at someone who was clearly displeasing her. Scott took a seat on the sofa and signalled for Dawn to sit down next to him, just as Dawn sat down, Courtney got off the phone "what is she doing here" She didn't seem too pleased to see Dawn there. "she just one of your fans"

Scott laughed "Dawn's an old friend of mine plus she hasn't even heard of any of the movies I've been in, she doesn't have a TV" Courtney face grew red with embarrassment, and silently cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Well hello there" Courtney tsaid to Dawn, recovering from her embaressment "so how do you know Scott?" She sat down on the other side of Scott.

"we were-" Dawn got cut off before she could say anything else.

"old friends" Scott practically shouted, why didn't Scott want to know that they used to date? Was he embarrassed by her?

"how nice" The brunette leaned in closer to Scott, maybe they **were** going out? Dawn thought, she better leave them alone, she was clearly unwanted.

"I've got to go now" Dawn didn't wait for a reply, she got up and quickly got out of the door and out in the open air, Dawn exhaled and leaned her back up against the door.

"How did it go, sweetie?" her mother said as she walked through the door.

"Great" Dawn went straight upstairs and meditated, she really needed to clear her head. Second by second thoughts of Scott began to vanish and soon all her worries would be gone, temporarily.


	3. Paraonid?

The next morning arrived and so did Dawn's thoughts of Scott, did she still have feelings for him? No that can't be. It's been years, she hardly knows Scott anymore. The aura reader had finished all of the stuff she needed to do inside, such as: eating, getting dressed etcetera etcetera, and was now heading outside for a walk she thought it would take a while so she brought a picnic basket filled with her lunch, Dawn loved picnics, and walks, the scenery was always so breathtaking even though she's seen it all a million times.

She was walking to a picnic area near her house, she had everything planned out, she would go to her usual spot behind some tree's and say hello to her forest friends, it had been a while and she didn't need them worrying about her like that one time she had to go into work for an emergency, then she'd meditate for a while to get some thoughts off her mind, by that time it would be lunch and after she'd go home. So that's what she did, she sat down on the grass, her friends came crawling, scampering, up to her "hello, I know it's been a while but I had to clear my mind" she smiled at the squirrel that was scurrying up her arm. 'Chirp chirp?' asked the blue bird.

Dawn was just about to answer the furry creatures question when she heard laughing getting louder and louder "Scott stop that" Dawn heard Courtney say in a stern yet playful voice, Dawn was tempted to look behind to see what was going on between them but she thought it would be better to just to ignore them and start meditating, it might drown out the sound of Courtney's high pitch giggling.

Dawn crossed her legs, made her fingers into little o's and finally closed her eyes this just made the giggling louder, it was unbearable, what could they be doing? Dawn shrugged that question off and was able to meditate for a couple minutes, or maybe it was an hour, but she was interrupted by Scott saying "Do you want to do it somewhere else, Baby?" Dawn gasped and put her hand to her mouth, hoping they hadn't heard her. Baby? Maybe they _were _going out. "Did you hear something?" Scott must have picked up on the gasp.

"No" Courtney said "for both of them" she added seductively. What were they going to do? Dawn didn't want to find out so she got up and ran away making it clear to Courtney and Scott that she was there for all of it. She ran and ran even when she knew she was way out of sight, she bumped into someone on the way "sorry" she breathed and carried on running, running like her life depended on it.

Dawn walked through her front door panting and gasping "Dawn honey, your back so soon" She heard her mother saying from the kitchen, the aura whisperer usually told her mother everything but this she couldn't tell her what had just occurred, it was for the best, if she told her she would react badly she's still getting over the fact that Scott's returned after all these years.

"Yes I was having trouble meditating" Dawn replied knowing it was the wrong thing to say, her mum would surely suspect something now.

"Come here and you can tell me all about it then" Dawn mentally face-palmed and forced herself to go into the other room where she found her mother watering the plants as usual, the kitchen had quite a lot of plants in, Dawn sat down making it known to her mother that she was there "you know I don't like seeing you upset" Her mother sat down and held Dawn's hand, her mum was really protective and would stop at nothing at to make her happy even if it means doing the most ridiculous things.

"It's nothing really" Dawn looked her in the eye and smiled contently, hoping her mother would leave her alone after that.

"Come on we both know that's not the case" she raised an eyebrow, Dawn knew her mum would keep on asking until she answers truthfully, and she could always tell as well.

Dawn sighed "fine, I was" she didn't get time to finish her sentence as someone knocked on the door. Five knocks. Dawn's eyes went wide in realisation, she knew who it was and he knew why he was here as well.

"Hmm that's strange we don't usually get visitors" Her mother got up and maked her way over to the front door, when she opened it she was surprised to see Scott "What do you want?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Can I talk to Dawn?" He asked her, Dawn heard this from the kitchen and bit her lip. _'he came all this way just to talk to me' _Dawn was kind of touched by it, so she got up and headed to the door even though she was dreading the conversation they were about to have.

"yes you may" Dawn answered his question and signalled for her mother to leave them to talk alone, although she knew that her Mum was going to listen anyway "So?" Dawn said after a long pause, unable to look him in the eye.

"I knocked on your front door but you weren't in" He said, Dawn had forgotten to tell Scott about her living situation. "Seriously, why are other people living in your house?" He carried on, she would have thought Scott would have guessed it by now.

"I got kicked out" Dawn mumbled, glancing up to see his expression.

"What! That's insane, I'll get Courtney to sort out the issue" He got his phone out, presumably to text Courtney, _'why would he need Courtney to sort out my house' _Dawn thought angrily _'was that really all he came to say'_

"That's not necessary, and if that's all I bid you a farewell" Dawn said shutting the door before Scott had time to react, she exhaled and put her hands to her face.

"Dawn, let me in!" He pounded on the door over and over, Dawn was tempted to open the door but she knew seeing his face would make her even more jealous and angry, that's the last thing she wanted, so she went upstairs so she won't be able to hear the knocking.

**A/N**

**So there it is another successful chapter, I'm sorry that it's not that long but it's harder than it looks. **

**Remember to favourite, follow and review. ****J**


	4. The Crush

Scott walked down the street to his home, he was obviously unwanted by Dawn and he has nothing better to do, as he walked through the front door he was greeted by a blast of heat, Courtney had the fire on again, he couldn't blame her, going from a place where it's nearly always sunny to a place where when you're in this season you can actually see icicles growing off of peoples noses.

"You look wrecked; do you want some hot chocolate?" Scott offered to the brunette trying not to make 'You look wrecked' sound like an insult.

"What! I really look that bad!" Courtney got a small mirror out of her pocket and started to inspect herself "will hot chocolate make it better?" she asked applying makeup to make her look less 'wrecked'.

"Sure" Scott said sarcastically, walked in the kitchen and started to make Courtney her hot chocolate "hey, mum?" Scott asked his mum who was making dinner for later on; Courtney didn't have homemade meals that often so this was good for her.

"Yes" she replied, tossing some vegetables into the pot.

"How's Dawn been doing since I've gone" He asked like he didn't care, he didn't want his mum asking any questions.

"She was really helpful to me, and cared for me like she was my daughter"

"same old Dawn" Scott chuckled thinking back when they were together and remembering all the fun they had together "I heard she got kicked out of her house" Scott wanted to get more info on how it all happened and if anyone knew it would be his mum.

"Yes it was such a shame" she paused, knowing that something was up with him since he was asking so many questions about the blonde "you still have feelings for her, don't you?" his mum smiled sneakily.

"No, we're just friends and I'm just curious about how she's been" Scott felt himself going red, which didn't happen very often, he didn't still like Dawn. Did he?

"You **still** like her" Courtney said putting emphasis on the still "does that mean you went out with her previously?" Scott was speechless, "why don't we go in the other room and sort it out, we don't want to involve you dear Mum in this" she took Scott's hand and dragged him into the living room.

Courtney looked at him, making him speak "fine yes we did used to go out. But we're not now so you don't have to tell anyone" Scott explained, he didn't want people to know in case reporters came to her house and asked her questions about the two, he knew Dawn didn't like being interviewed.

A seductive smile spread across Courtney's face "well as long as you don't have feelings for her now" she purred getting closer o Scott until they were nose to nose "how about we go upstairs, I'm freezing" she leaned in closer to Scott so her head was resting on his chest, Scott's eyes went wide in surprise, he swallowed a lump in his throat before Courtney grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

"Courtney are you sure we should do this" the farm boy said as Courtney started to remove her jacket "I mean we don't even-" Courtney put her finger to his lips and shushed him.

When the pounding had stopped Dawn went to her room to clear her head, she saw in Scott's aura that that's not what he actually wanted to say, she grabbed the book that she was currently reading, it was called Cinderella Sister, Dawn liked romance novels, she wished real life was like that, love at first sight, happy endings but unfortunately reality wasn't like that.

Once Dawn had reached Chapter 10 she shut the book, the more she read the more she thought about Scott and what he actually wanted to say and how much she wanted to see him, and tell him all the things she had on her mind. Suddenly she heard a crash coming from down stairs, Dawn rushed down stairs to see what had happened, the last thing she wanted is for her mother to be hurt. When she walked into the kitchen she found her mum standing with a broken vase on the floor surrounded by flowers and water. "Oh I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to disturb you" Her mother chirped and got the dust pan and brush to clean it up, humming a happy melody as she did.

"Mother that was your favourite vase, we've got to get another one" Dawn remembered the day she got that vase, it was from Dawn's father, he gave it to her just before he left and it's the only memory she had of him. "I know. I'll go down to the pottery shop and see if they've got another one just like it"

"That would be splendid" her mother had finished sweeping the last of the pot "would you like me to come with you" she placed the broken vase pieces in the bin.

"No I will be fine" Dawn got her coat and went out the door, it had been a while since she had spoken to Scott's mum, so it was nice to go to her shop, as she walked through the door Dawn heard the melodic ring of the bell above her head.

"Dawn, how nice to see you" Scott's mother turned around from what she was doing "what are you looking for today?"

"You know that vase, my mother favourite?" Dawn asked.

After a moment of thinking the woman replied "yes I know the one"

"Well my mother accidentally broke and I'm looking for a new one" Dawn looked around her, there were vases and pots of ball different shapes and sizes all with their own unique pattern, she was amazed, especially because the lady had handmade them all, that was when she wasn't working on the farm.

"I'm afraid we don't have one, it was very unique, but I can make one like it for you" Scott's mum offered, it was the least she could do after all she had done for her in the past.

"That would be delightful" Dawn replied heading for the door "oh and I forgot to ask, how's Scott been doing?" Dawn stopped before she opened the door.

Scott's mother chuckled slightly "he's fine; he asked the same about you, I think he's still in love with you"

"That's impossible!" Dawn shouted in denial and stepped away from the door.

"Impossible, that's a bit much don't you think" the gingers mother replied putting emphasis on the 'impossible'

"Well he is seeing, Courtney" Dawn looked down at the floor trying not to look like she was upset by it.

But instead of agreeing with the blonde girl Scott's Mum chuckled and said "that's not true" Dawn tilted her head in confusion "you probably just caught them when Scott was practising his lines" Dawn was still not persuaded, what she saw that day couldn't be just Scott practising his lines "I've nearly finished up around here so you can come back with me and ask"

"Ok" Dawn said after a bit of thinking, she was a bit more convinced, or maybe that was just hope.

* * *

><p>"Scott, Courtney come down, I've got something to ask you" Scott's mum called upstairs when they walked through the door, a few minutes had passed and the duo finally came down, Scott rubbed his head in frustration, Scott aura told Dawn that he was a mixture between relieve and anger, something had happened.<p>

"What she doing here" Courtney pointed at Dawn, who simply stood there clueless as what to say back.

"I invited her for a cup of tea" Scott's mum defended her, she never really liked Courtney.

"So what did you want to ask?" Scott changed the topic before Courtney got into another argument.

"Are you and Courtney together?" Scott's eyes went wide at his mother's question.

"No!" Scott shouted a bit too loudly and glared at Dawn, he had a feeling that Dawn would be behind the stupid question; it would also explain the reason why Dawn was here.

"How can you say that" Courtney said sounding offended "after all we've been through together" she hit him and ran back up the stairs.

"I knew it" Dawn said almost disgusted by it, She walked through the door and back to her own house, she thought for a moment that Scott might of actually liked her, but it seemed that wasn't the case, Dawn made a promise to herself that she would never fall for the wrong guys again. Especially guys like Scott.

And like that Dawn was gone, and Scott's Mum was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest; she was angry, very angry "What was that!" she exclaimed pointing at the stairs.

"It was nothing, I swear" Scott answered truthfully, he didn't have any idea why Courtney acted the way she did, or why the question came up anyway but he had a feeling it was the reason why Dawn was there.

"Fine" His Mum only just believed him "But you have to talk to Courtney, because she clearly thinks you're relationship is something more" Scott groaned unexcited for the conversation he was about to have, he dragged his feet up the stairs, surprisingly, Scott didn't hear cries of a heartbroken woman, but shouts, she was on the phone with someone, which was really not a surprise.

'Courtney' Scott mouthed when he had finally grabbed the brunettes attention, in reply she turned away and waved him off like she had already forgotten the conversation that happened downstairs, and continued with her argument, Scott walked up to her and attempted to snatched the phone off her but Courtney was smarter that so she pulled the phone away so he couldn't reach it, Scott wouldn't give up though plus his Mum probably wouldn't let him, and once again he reached for the phone, luckily getting it and ending the call.

"What was that for?" She whined trying to take her phone back, but Scott didn't let her get it, he knew if she got what she wanted then she would go back to what she was doing previously and completely ignore Scott.

"I need to talk about what happened down there" Scott Said, Courtney signalled for him to continue "why did you say what you said?"

Courtney paused "Why do you need to know?" Courtney placed her hands on her hips; she was clearly not in the best of moods "Did you have a problem with it?"

"Yes of course I did, now Dawn thinks I go out with you" Scott said, sighed in frustration.

"And that's a problem because..." Courtney knew what was up with him, and eventually once Scott had processed what she had said, he realised it too.

"I've got to go" Scott ran out of the door and down the stairs, he was just heading towards the door when he was cut off by his mother, who still didn't look very happy.

"And where do you think you're going, mister" Scott tried to get past her but failed, he wasn't getting past any time soon.

"I've got to go see Dawn" He tried to push his Mum out of the way, and again failed.

"I think you've broken her heart enough, Scott, why don't you just go upstairs and practise you're lines" She pushed him in the direction of the stairs but Scott wouldn't budge.

"Mum, I love her" Scott said and walked straight past his Mum, even though Scott's Mum knew ever since he came back he had been having feelings for her again, actually, the truth is that Scott never stopped loving Dawn, even if he didn't know it.

Scott was running, he ran all the way to Dawn's house, but then again it wasn't that far away, he pounded on the door, no reply "Dawn!" he shouted the loudest he could and pounded some more "Please Dawn, I have to tell you something" he waited for a while waiting for a response, but there was still nothing, he hit his head against the door and walked away muttering about how idiotic he had been, he kicked an empty can in frustration and screamed at himself for being such a jerk and not telling her sooner about his feelings, now Scott wasn't one of those people who cried but for this he let the tears stream down while cursing his life.

He opened the door and slammed it shut, his Mother came from the kitchen and when she saw his face she didn't say anything, she knew that it was best to face his emotions on his own. Scott marched upstairs, his steps getting louder and angrier with every step he took, he stormed into his room and started furiously punching his old punching bag that he had in the room, he remembered when he got it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Dawn and Scott walked into his room talking and laughing, they had just been to the cinema; it was Dawn's first time going, "so what was your favourite part, Dawn?" Scott asked referring to the film._

"_What's that?" Dawn stopped about halfway into the room and pointed and a big, red cylinder hanging from the ceiling._

"_It's a punching bag" Dawn looked confuse, she obviously didn't have much experience with puching things._

"_Why would you need to punch anyone, Scott?" She took a seat on the bed looking at the object like it was alien, the ginger laughed._

"_Well if we got into a fight I would have to protect my lady" Dawn giggled when Scott said that._

This made Scott punch even harder nearly breaking it "We used to be so happy" he cried out longing for those times to come back, but he knew that they could never be like that again, or could they, Scott suddenly had an idea, an idea that was bound to work, and nothing could stand in his way.

**A/N**

**And that's the end of that chapter, sorry for the late update, I got distracted... With stuff, well I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update quicker.**

**Until next time**


	5. Noah

Dawn had been so concentrated lately she had set up an animal shelter, organized a bake sale for charity, it was a surprised she had time for work, Dawn worked in a small painting shop, she didn't earn much but it was enough to get by, when she walked through the door she noticed someone she hadn't seen before, he was tanned, had dark brown hair and held a book in his hand "excuse me sir we're not open yet" Dawn tapped the male on the shoulder.

"You must be Dawn, I'm Noah" Noah said ignoring Dawn's previous comment "you're supposed to be telling me what I'm doing" He looked up from his book.

"Oh you're new, I'm so sorry" Dawn apologized and started to explain the things about the job, it took a while, but eventually the two workers started to bond and form a friendship, Noah's aura was quite easy to read, he was quite anti-social due to his past of getting called gay, but he was a nice guy if he opened up to you, even if his sarcasm was slightly annoying.

* * *

><p>Over the next few workdays Dawn and Noah, got really, really close and they could tell each other everything, Dawn had completely forgotten about Scott and was finally starting to be truly happy again, "hey, Noah" Noah walked through the shop door, he looked a bit nervous, which puzzled Dawn because he is usually quite open "are you alright?" Dawn asked, she didn't look into his aura because she knew he wouldn't like it.<p>

"What? Me? Yeah I'm fine" he replied, not convincing Dawn, she knew something was up and she was going to find out.

"I know something's up, Noah, just tell me" Dawn carried on determined to get a decent answer, but that would be hard, it is Noah after all.

"Well, I just need to ask you something" Noah's face was growing redder and redder by the second.

"Yes" Dawn said completely unaware of what the brunette was going to ask her.

"Um... Will you be my girlfriend?" Noah asked and quickly looked to the floor.

Dawn gasped in shock and remembered what she promised 'I will never fall for the wrong guys' she thought for a while 'but then again Noah isn't a wrong guy, in fact he's the complete opposite' Dawn had made up her mind "yes" She threw her arms around Noah who was slightly taken aback but then started hugging back.

Scott was on his way to someone to talk about his plan, he stopped at a window of shop, the shop that Dawn worked in, his said he wouldn't interact with Dawn until the right time but he couldn't help himself, he put his hand on the metal handle, he was just about to turn it when he saw Dawn start to hug him, she looked so happy. Scott let go knowing that he won't win her heart with a few words and continued on walking, his plan will have to work even if she did go out with that other kid.

As Scott walked along he was constantly reminded of Dawn, he walked past the coffee shop where they had their first date, Scott spilt coffee all over Dawn, and the park where they always used to go, that's where they first held hands, he came to the tall, grey building, too a deep breath and walked inside _'this has got to work'_ he convinced himself as he walked through another room where he was met by a smartly dressed man with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"And you are here because" the man asked not taking his eyes off the sheet of paper, he must be a very busy man to have to ask why he's here.

"I'm here because…

* * *

><p>"Wow, there beautiful Dawn" Noah stared at the different kinds of fish in awe "I've never seen anything like this" he knocked on the tank making the fish flee.<p>

"Don't go away my little fish friends" Dawn spoke melodically and the fish came swimming back, Noah turned to her for a moment.

"Did you just do that" Noah didn't speak with interest, he spoke in more of a shocked way, like he was unaware of her gift.

"Yes, it's a beautiful gift, is it not?" Dawn kept her eyes on the fish, while Noah looked strangely at her.

"You never told me you talked to animals" Noah raised one eyebrow

"I did, we were at the park and I told you about my love for all mother earth's furry creatures, you were reading a book" she said, turning to face him.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot" Noah said and remembered how when he was reading he blocks out all his surroundings and gets lost in a world of his own.

"It's ok, I can see in your aura that, you forget easily when you're reading books" Dawn took hold of Noah's hand, her eyes were closed as she looked into his aura.

Noah quickly retracted his hand and his eyes went wide "you read my WHAT?!" He practically screamed, luckily everyone else was too engrossed in all the different types of fish to pay attention to the couple.

"Your aura, I told you that on the first day we met" the teenager looked mortified at the fact that her boyfriend couldn't remember, I mean how can someone that important forget your best qualities, let alone be disgusted by it.

"I must've been reading" Noah faked laughed, trying to cover up that he was probably just daydreaming.

"You weren't" Dawn looked away and tried not to cry, that's the last thing she wanted to do, what would Noah think if he saw her crying.

"I'm so sorry Dawn, please don't break up with me, you're the only person whose ever loved me for who I am" Noah looked really upset and guilty, but she wanted to know for sure, she looked through his aura and believe it or not he was being truthful.

Dawn nodded her head "I just need to spend some time alone" she turned away and started walking away, surprisingly Noah let her, he didn't come running after her, but that was a good thing, wasn't it? She needed someone that would respect her decisions and let her go and have some time alone when she needed it, unlike some people who would come running back to her and make her happy again, even if she wanted nothing to do with him.

Dawn took a seat on the grass by her special tree; she went over through her head what had happened with Noah _'Is he really the one for me?' _ Dawn thought to herself and then started doubting her decision to go out with Noah; he didn't even remember her favourite colour one time, and he hardly ever shows up on time on their dates, Dawn said she wouldn't cry but it was their first proper argument. Maybe she should have just made up with...

"Dawn, what are you doing here and why are you crying" a familiar voice said.

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry, please don't hate me for making Noah and Dawn go out, but I promise Scott and Dawn will get together, well it wouldn't be much of a Dott fanfic if they didn't. Anyways thanks for reading and please favourite, follow and review.**


	6. Not Much of a Mistake

Scott came out of the building looking pleased _'this'll actually work, now I need to just build a bit of a friendship with Dawn now' _just as Scott thought he had succeeded in his mission and now everything would be alright. He heard the sobs of a young girl in the distance, the sobs he knew all too well. Dawn.

Now was his chance, Scott casually walked as if he was just passing by, "Dawn, why are you crying" Scott came and knelt down beside the vulnerable aura reader, her face was stained with tears, Scott was outraged that someone would make her this upset.

"Scott!" she sounded surprised "what are you doing here" she looked up.

"I've come to see what's up with you" Scott looked into Dawn's teal eyes, and was lost instantly, even though she was crying she still looked beautiful, in Scott's opinion.

"It's nothing, honestly" Dawn tried to get him to stop but if she knew Scott she knew that he would keep on going until he got an answer that he actually believed and 'it's nothing, honestly' wasn't going to convince him.

"Dawn you know, I can tell your lying" Scott said genuinely concerned for the blonde woman, Dawn smiled a little just enough for Scott to see.

"You'll never change, Scott" she said, she finally stopped crying and realised it pointless crying over something as meaningless as her boyfriend being forgetful.

"Are you going to tell me then?" Scott wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close into his chest, just like they used to do when they dated.

Dawn nodded "My boyfriend, Noah"

Scott knew it had something to do with him "What!?" he screamed out unable to control himself "I can't believe he would do anything to hurt you"

"He didn't hurt me" Dawn defended "he just forgot a few things" Dawn looked to the ground trying to hide the fact that she was upset.

Scott sighed "Dawn, we all know that when you say a few, you mean a lot" finally calming down a bit.

"It was only three things and they weren't that important" Dawn said as Scott ran his fingers through Dawn's long, blonde hair.

"Nothings unimportant about you" Dawn blushed, Noah had never said anything like that to her but Scott always did "you're perfect just the way you were and you can do a lot better than Noah" Scott looked down meeting Dawn's angelic orbs, Scott couldn't help himself, he leaned in closer and placed his lips softly on Dawn's, the girl didn't pulled away so he pressed harder on to them moving his lips against hers, Scott ran his tongue against her bottom lip making Dawn realise that what she was doing was wrong.

She pulled away and stared at Scott shock that she would betray her boyfriend like this, she got up and before she ran away she said "I'm sorry Scott, this was a mistake"

* * *

><p>Dawn arrived home, the tears were still pouring down her face, and she ran upstairs ignoring her mother who was calling to see why she came home so early and why she was in tears. Dawn collapsed on her bed and started to punch her pillow to get rid of her anger, no amount of meditating will fix what she'd broken. She took a deep breath and thought over what had just happened, she kissed Scott, it wasn't just him, maybe it wasn't a mistake, and Dawn's heart started beating like a drum after that thought, could she love Scott. No, of course not, not after what he did with Courtney. She casted her thoughts back to Noah, what was she going to tell him, she can't lie to him, he'll never trust her again but if she tells him the truth their relationship will be ruined. It was a lose-lose situation, but she had to pick one and she knew what it was.<p>

Scott sat alone, still thinking about the kiss and how she ditched him afterwards "too soon" he mumbled regretting even going to talk to her even though it was amazing being able to talk and comfort her, as if on cue someone came out behind the trees. Courtney.

"What's up" She sat next to the ginger and snuggled up to him, making it so they didn't have much personal space, which is something that Scott cares dearly for.

"Nothing" Scott put on his headphones and started listening to 'what hurts the most' **(A/N I listened to this song while writing this part and I think this song fits perfectly)** and other songs that represent how he was feeling to block out Courtney, nodding occasionally to make it look like he was actually listening, he really couldn't care less what the brunette was saying but he had to at least look interesting just for his career

"Great, I'll see you outside the cinema at 8:00" Scott watched Courtney leaving with a smile bigger than the moon on her face and left him wondering if going to the cinema was all he had agreed to, cinemas aren't that important.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading :D don't really know what else to say. hi**


	7. Cinema's, Hospital's and Drama

Scott was waiting in the freezing cold; with only his arms to keep him warm, he was seriously regretting brining his jacket, it was 8:30 and Courtney still wasn't there "hurry up" Scott shivered hoping that Courtney would show up soon, previously he had been wondering why he even showed up, it was only Courtney after all.

"Scott, sorry I was late" Courtney walked up to him wearing a tight, short, shiny black dress, that showed a lot more than Scott needed to see "so shall we go in?" Courtney asked and slipped her arm through his, just as they were about to walk in Scott noticed a familiar someone at the door. It was Dawn and she was with a guy, most likely to be Noah, looking at him Scott had no idea what she saw in him, and not just because of how he looked, he had his head stuck in a book and was not paying attention to Dawn at all, who was gleefully talking to a bird that was chirping happily, Scott chuckled, only Dawn could make a bird be that happy.

Luckily Courtney didn't notice his laugh and dragged Scott to the door, but Scott pulled her back not wanting Dawn to see him, not with Courtney anyway, especially when she's dressed like that, knowing Dawn she'd probably thin they were going out and he didn't want to make her upset "aren't we going in?" she asked.

"Can't we wait for a bit and then go in?" Scott glanced at the couple, Dawn looked like she was telling Noah something important, and he didn't want to interrupt them.

"Ahh, you want to wait a while, do you?" she walked closer and closer to Scott until her lips were inches away from his, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself in closer. Scott gulped and reached for her hands so that he could pull them down, the brunette looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise then pulled away "I'm sorry, we've only just started going out, I shouldn't rush things"

Scott took a step back but before he could say anything to deny it he was tapped on the shoulder, Scott turned around and was face with Noah, who looked pretty angry, he looked passed the tanned male and saw Dawn who was telling Noah not to do it, _'not to do what?'_ Scott thought to himself but he soon realised what _'it'_ was when his face hit the ground, it was surprising that the farm boy was knocked out so easily let alone blacking out but then again he wasn't really expecting it from a scrawny little boy. The last thing he remembered was the sound of gasps and Dawn and Courtney rushing to his side, Dawn must have told Noah about the kiss, not the greatest reaction in the world.

* * *

><p>Scott woke up and the first thing he saw was the millions of yellow flowers that surrounded the hospital bed. Courtney? No Courtney's allergic to that sort of flower, who else could it be though? Scott sat up, looked over on the bedside table and saw quite a few envelopes of different colours and size "I've got nothing better to do" he mumbled to no one in particular and took the first card, on the front it showed some butterflies and at the top it read 'Get well soon' Scott smiled and opened it up 'Scott, get well soon, mum' his mother was never good at writing cards, the message was always 5 or less words long, he then picked up the next one and opened it, it looked more like a Valentine card than a get well card, with all the hearts, it looked like it had been quickly picked up from a 50p shop 'To Scott, missing you so much can't wait until you get better, love Courtney xxx'<p>

Scott skimmed through the rest until he got to one he recognised, he could tell who it was just by the incredibly neat handwriting on the envelope, he smiled and opened the lime green envelope, the card showed a teddy with a bandage on his head and at the top it said 'hope you have a beary speedy recovery' Scott smiled at the little pun, when the card had been opened out flew paper butterflies, they flew around the room, making the whole room come alive, then it dropped to the floor leaving pink, blue and orange petals all over the floor, Scott looked back down at the card and started to read out loud "Dear Scott, I'm so sorry it's all my fault your here but I know you'll get better soon, hope the flowers help as well, they're your favourite, Love from Dawn" Scott sighed and placed the card on the table "thank you" he said smiling at the writing on the card and laid back down to get some more rest, he still had a bit of a headache from his nice interaction with the concrete ground.

* * *

><p>"Scott, I'm so sorry but I guess you already know that from my letter, it should be me there, unconscious" Dawn spoke to Scott, unaware that he could hear everything the aura reader was saying "if I could go back in time, I would have never told Noah about the kiss" she took hold of his freezing cold hand and squeezed it tight, Scott felt tiny droplets of water on his hand "but I never regret kissing you" She sat there in silence thinking about how thing would be different if Scott would have stayed all those years ago, they would be happy, maybe even married and with kids too.<p>

"Me neither" Scott opened his eyes to find Dawn staring down at him down, Dawn gasped then looked contently in to the gingers eyes, hoping the crying wasn't that noticeable, she didn't want Scott to see her like that again.

"You're awake" Dawn said in disbelief, Scott nodded in reply and put his hands on her face to make her come closer to him, Dawn didn't hesitate, this was the perfect moment and Scott didn't want to have any interruptions, but that wasn't up to him or Dawn, and unfortunately for them a voice was coming down the hall and it was sounding an awful lot like Courtney's, Courtney's shouting to be specific.

Dawn pulled her head away from Scott's quickly just in case Courtney suddenly charged in "pretend you're still sleeping" she whispered, Scott obeyed and closed his eyes, he didn't know how Courtney would react if she saw Dawn and him together.

"Dawn, you're here as well" Courtney attempted to sound nice but Dawn could tell by her aura that she wasn't happy to see her at all, she put her phone in her pocket and approached the hospital bed, trying not to sneeze because of the yellow flowers.

"Yes, in fact I was just about to leave" Dawn knew if she stayed there something bad would happen, so she got up and headed for the door, upset that she couldn't spend more time with Scott.

Once Dawn had left, Courtney sat down on a chair "Oh Scott" she laughed "why do you have to be so weak? We would be on a plane right now, I've got the tickets but I guess there no use now, are they?" she whispered evilly into his neck sending chills down his spine, the brunette sat back up and started ripping the plane tickets slowly like she was ripping someone's soul "I can't wait until your conscious, then we can go somewhere far away, somewhere where that blonde haired freak can't get in the way of us"

Scott felt the anger boil up inside of him, how dare she call Dawn a 'blonde haired freak', she had been called a lot of thing but that was one name that he wouldn't stand for, Scott was tempted to sit up and tell her how he feels about Dawn but he knew if he did that he would never see his 'blonde hair freak' again.

"Oh and what's this, a card from her, well you shouldn't need this either" Scott knew she wouldn't hesitate to rip it and he couldn't let her do that, but if he stopped her then he'll have to leave Dawn, but then again he'll have to leave her any way.

"Wait stop!" Scott sat up and snatched the card out of Courtney's hand and held it to his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world; it was, well apart from the person who wrote it. He looked at the card again just to make sure nothing had been ruined, it might be the last memory he had of his beautiful, blonde beetle whisperer.

"Well it looks like your better, so I'll go tell the doctors and we can get out of here" Courtney skipped out of the room and down the hallway whistling a merry tune. Scott sighed and lay back down, wishing that he was with Dawn and they were living as a happy family. Wait. Family? He wanted to have a family with Dawn? Thinking about it he did, but he had to get out of this predicament first, which wasn't going to be very easy, it was Courtney he was dealing with and Courtney doesn't give up. Ever.

"You are awake" the doctor walked in with Courtney, clearly uninterested in him, he looked up briefly from the sheet of paper he had in his hand, probably some medical information about him "and you seem to be ok, so I guess you can go now" and with that he left and it was just him and Courtney, not letting Scott say a word about his well-being, but one thing was certain he wasn't well as long as he was with Courtney.

"I've got a flight for 5:00pm" she helped Scott out of bed, a smile was plastered on her face, why was she doing this to him? What had he ever done to her? Absolutely nothing. So why did she have to separate him from the one person he cared for above all else? Was it just out of the coldness of her heart or was there an actually reason.

"I'm sorry you'll have to be going alone" Scott said walking towards the door, ready to get out even though he knew it won't be that easy.

"I can't do that, remember you've got a career so if you want to stay here then be my guest but you won't have a job and no job equals no money and I know you need money to pay for your sisters survival camp" Courtney smiled, knowing that there was no way he would give up his dream to be with some girl and he never likes to upset his sister either, she probably go all insane on him, but then again she always acts like that "if you come with me, you'll still be famous and you'll have an amazing girlfriend" she pointed at herself.

"Fine, I'll go with you but I'm not your boyfriend, got it?" Scott gave in, but he'll never give into being Courtney's boyfriend, not after everything she made him go through, he wouldn't have gone with her either if it weren't for his sister.

"You are my boyfriend, or do you want to lose your career instead" Courtney didn't wait for an answer, she took a strong hold of his wrist and pulled him out of the hospital, she called a taxi. "To the airport" she said and the taxi driver drove, driving further and further away from the place he loved. Scott was disappointed in himself; he should have given up his job, especially if it meant being with Dawn and everyone else he cared about.

**A/N**

**Hi again, hope you liked there will only be a couple of more chapters after this. BYE-BYE!**


	8. The Project Revealed

The airport was crowded with people, it reminded him of the time he was leaving the first time, the time he abandoned Dawn. He tried to get out of Courtney's grasp but she was stronger than she looked. "Umm... Courtney, I've changed my mind" she looked over to Scott "I don't want to go anymore" He was desperate to get out of the situation.

"So you don't want to be an actor anymore" she replied smugly, thinking that he would give up as quickly as the last time but Scott had learnt from his mistake and he wasn't going to make it again.

"No I don't" Scott tried to cross his arms but then realised that he couldn't because of Courtney's grip on his hand that was slightly burning now, this time he was going to make sure he got out of there, and make sure he gets to Dawn.

"WHAT!" She screamed, receiving a few looks from people passing by "why not?" she questioned moving in closer to intimidate Scott, her face was going red with rage.

"Because I love Dawn more than I love my job" He pulled his hand out of Courtney's grip and took hold of his suitcase, he was just about to go when Courtney replied.

"But she doesn't love you, she goes out with that bookworm" She was going to try everything to make the boy stay with her, she needed him, and maybe convincing him that Dawn doesn't have any feelings for him might make him realise that he was better off with her.

"I know" Scott said, it didn't bother him one bit "but if you really love someone, you'll do anything to make them see that" he walked away leaving Courtney alone and wondering if she should fight for her love like Scott said.

* * *

><p>Courtney walked out of the airport, determined and ready, she was going to get her man whatever it took, but she didn't really know where to find him, he could be anywhere. The teenaged girl sighed "this is going to be a long journey" she mumbled before setting off on her trek, off to find the person that she loved.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott had no idea where Dawn would be, hopefully not with Noah, that's the last place Scott wanted her to be plus it would make it really hard to tell her how he felt. The ginger decided to go to her work place first, she should be there.<p>

'closed' that's what the sign said, Scott slammed the door with his fists in rage, he was just about to walk away when something caught his eye, it was a piece of paper 'call us if you need anything: 0773417011' "yes" Scott took out his phone and started dialling in the number, His smile was growing with every number he typed.

"Hello, how can I help you" a male voice answered the phone, Scott had a feeling it was Noah.

"Who is this?" Scott asked, just to confirm is suspicions.

"Noah. What do you want?" he asked not realising who he was talking to, which was good, if he did he might get all angry again.

"I was just wondering if you knew where a girl called Dawn is" Scott replied, praying that he would tell him.

There was a long silence and a few mumbles of people; he was obviously with Dawn "hello" the sweet, gentle voice of the aura reader was like music to Scott's ears.

"Dawn, it's you" Scott was amazed and glad to hear her voice again, it had seemed like forever since they last spoke even though it was probably a only a few hours ago.

"Scott?" she asked surprised that he had called but inside she was relieved that he wasn't with Courtney, she definitely wouldn't have let him call her, Scott could feel Dawn smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, it's me" Scott could hear the faint voice of Noah shouting about something "I need to see you, to tell you something" Scott ignored the shouts on the other end which seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second.

"I-" the line went dead, just like that, leaving Scott annoyed and without an answer, Scott was desperate he needed to find Dawn, to tell her how he feels and to show her what he had been working on.

* * *

><p>"Hi, been a long time hasn't it" Scott said as the door opened to reveal Dawn's mum, who didn't look too pleased to see him.<p>

"And what do you want" she said coldly, obviously not wanting to talk with him.

"I want to know where Dawn is" Scott knew it wasn't the best way to find Dawn but it was the first thing he thought of and it seemed like a pretty good idea until the woman started talking.

"Why?" the woman said, Scott wasn't any aura reader but he could tell that she wasn't going to tell him where Dawn was anytime soon.

"Because I need to tell her something" Scott said, too embarrassed to tell the lady what that 'something' was.

"What? do you need to tell her that you love her" she replied sarcastically, but her face slowly changed to shock when the farm boy nodded his head slowly "oh" she paused for a moment unable to comprehend what had just happened "just wait there I'll call her" She almost had tears in her eyes as she took out her phone and started dialling "I knew she was never right for that sarcastic boy" Dawn's mum handed her the phone, Scott wasn't sure if she was pleased or not.

"Dawn, it's me Scott, meet me at the tree at 6:00pm" Scott hung up before the blonde hair girl could reply giving her no option but to come. "Thank you" he handed back the phone and ran off to prepare what he was going to say, he wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Scott must be running late" Dawn looked down at her watch which read 6:05, and when she looked up her eyes were met with Scott's who had a sheet of paper in his hand.<p>

After a few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes Scott stated reading "Words cannot describe what goes through my mind when I think of you. It amazes me how someone can think of someone every second, minute and hour every day. You are truly amazing in every way, the good and the bad! There was a time when I just didn't think it was possible for me to love again, the way I love you, yet we are not together. I sit here and ask myself how this is possible that two people, who care so much about one another, not be together. I love you, I adore you."

Dawn was in tears by the time Scott had finished speaking "why are you crying" he frowned and went to her side to comfort her, did he do something wrong?

"I'm not upset" She looked up and smiled "I love you, too" She continued and after what seemed like forever for the couple, they kissed, all there worry's flew away because in that moment of bliss, nothing could break them apart, not Courtney, not Noah. Nothing.

"I need to show you something" Scott said when they broke apart, it was time.

* * *

><p>'Who does she think she is? No way should she be with my man' Courtney peered from behind an oak tree at the boy and his pale girlfriend. She was annoyed, very annoyed, especially because she didn't know how to get him back. She needed help and she knew exactly who to ask. Whether the girl would assist her was a mystery.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up happier than usual, Scott was going to show her something and even though she couldn't tell what it was, she knew she won't be disappointed, it was Scott after all and he always knew how to please her. "Dawn I think there's someone at the door for you" Her mother sang up the stairs. It must be Scott, he was early, by 15 minutes too, which was a first he's always late. Dawn rushed down stairs, her smile was like the moon. She opened the door and her face suddenly it turned. It was Noah, she had totally forgotten about their date; in fact she had totally forgotten about him.<p>

"I've got the whole day planned out, it's going to be amazing" He was really excited and Dawn could tell by the boys' aura that he had spent a lot of money for this day, how could she turn him down?

"You didn't have to do all of this" Dawn was relieved when he didn't take offense by the comment, maybe he would take someone else instead.

"I did. After all it is our 3 week anniversary" Noah took her hands and held them tightly, she cringed hoping that it was all a dream, but it wasn't and Noah didn't stop there, he closed his eyes and came closer and closer towards the fragile girl.

Dawn didn't know what to do so she removed her hands and said "I can't do this, Noah" the tanned male opened his eyes and mentally face palmed himself, why was he so stupid, of course she wasn't ready for this they had only been going out for three weeks.

"I'm so sorry; I thought we were ready for this" Noah looked to his feet, not realizing that Dawn was actually breaking up with him.

"No, can't do this" She pointed at herself then him and soon enough the tanned boy got the picture.

"Oh... I guess I should be leaving then" Noah was just about to turn around when someone stopped him.

"You better be leaving" Scott stood in front of him then pushed down to the ground and turned to see Dawn with her hands on her hips, not very pleased that Scott hurt him.

"Scott, you shouldn't have done that" Scott was quite hurt at first but then smirked.

"He punched me in the face" Dawn's lips curved slightly, she couldn't stay mad at him, not in a million years "shall we go now?" Scott held his am out for Dawn to take.

"Of course" Dawn giggled at his politeness and took his arm, and then off down the street they went. It only took a couple minutes to get to their destination, they stopped in front of a small cottage, in the front garden you could see a range of different flowers set out beautifully and a sign that said sold "why have you brought me here? You know it's not mine" Dawn stared at the house longing for it back.

"I think you're wrong, come with me" Scott walked up the pebble footpath to the door while Dawn tagged along still not catching on, when they both got to the door Scott pulled out a key from his pocket and started to unlock the door.

"Where did you get that?" Dawn couldn't tell how he got the keys or why they were there.

"You'll find out" Scott turned the door handle and slowly opened the door, the room was pitch black until thought were turned on by Scott and out from behind the furniture jumped Dawn's friends and family shouting "welcome back" Dawn gasped, no one had ever done anything like this to her before.

"Thank you, everyone" She went up to hug everyone one by one, still shocked about the whole thing, she had her house back, and she was never going to lose it again.

"It was Scott's idea, in fact he got it back for you" Scott's Mum smiled as Dawn ran back to Scott and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head was buried in his freckly chest, Scott was taken aback by the hug but then returned it, he missed Dawn's warm embrace.

"Thank you" Dawn removed her arms and stared up at him in admiration, she had everything she could have hoped for and more.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, smiles and lots of talking "come on, just have one drink" Scott asked Dawn for the a millionth time that evening, he was all over the place, falling in to everyone that walked pass.

"Scott, I've told you, I do not want a drink" Dawn tried to hold in the laughter "you don't know what you're talking about" She was right, Scott was drunk, it was the first time Dawn had seen him drunk and to be honest it was quite funny.

Scott yawned and placed his arm over Dawn's shoulder "I'm tired" He grinned like a four year old, making Dawn smile as well.

"I'll take you up to bed" she took hold of his hand and led him upstairs, making sure he didn't fall over.

When Scott finally got into the bed, Dawn pulled up the sheets right up to his chin and kissed his forehead, Dawn was walking away when Scott's hand pulled her back and on to the bed "stay with me, I don't like the dark" he pouted, Dawn didn't want to give in to him but she never liked seeing him upset so she got into the bed and snuggled up close to Scott, resisting the urge to cover her nose so she couldn't smell the strong smell of alcohol that Scott was breathing out.

* * *

><p>Courtney took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door, the door opened and she was faced with her blue eyed 'friend' "Courtney. What are you doing here?" She held opened the door for Courtney to walk through. It was surprising that she came to the girl, they hadn't talked in ages and they didn't part on such good terms.<p>

They shared a tea and talked about how they were going to get the man of her dreams back, it won't fail, we had everything planned out. "So do you know where this boy is?" Her friend asked happily.

"I have an idea" Courtney smiled.

"Then let's get started" she jumped up and got her coat and hat, preparing for their great adventure that was ahead.


End file.
